


First Kiss

by sarcastic_fi



Series: 10 Years and 1 Day [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John run into some problems off planet after John gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

They were on a standard meet-and-greet mission attempting to establish good relations with the locals of the Pegasus galaxy when it all went wrong. Teyla had assured them that the people of Tahlos were honourable, peaceful individuals who sought to live happy lives in-between Wraith cullings. They did not hide or plot against their enemy but instead spent the little time they believed they may have perusing their loves; art, music, dancing, eating… sex. At first Rodney had grumbled that there was no technological advancement to be made by meeting these ‘simple minded’ people, but Teyla had argued that these people could bring much knowledge about culture and were also good trading partners to have in times of need. So McKay put up and suited up, cheering up almost immediately as he spotted both a beautiful banquet and beautiful women. John, ever the solider, stood faithfully at Rodney’s side warning him not to fall for any tricks or let himself be… sidetracked. Teyla stifled a laugh at how obviously jealous John was of the attention Rodney was receiving from one of the Tahlosian women, and Ronan just rolled his eyes and found himself some food digging in before John could even suggest caution. Teyla met up with a contact of hers, an aging man with a waistline as big as Rodney’s ego. John stayed close by to Rodney as he flirted badly with the beautiful blonde.

It was when Ilara put her hand on Rodney’s admittedly feeble bicep that did John in. “He’s married!” John yelled, shocking even himself. Although the ceremony had taken place more than a month ago, neither Rodney or John had let it affect them or their friendship. At least, on the surface. But underneath the jokes and the bonding near-death-experiences something that neither man had ever before had the courage to recognise had been growing. Possessiveness, yearning, attraction… love. And jealously. It was clear to both Ronan and Teyla that the two were growing closer. It had been obvious in the way John never let anyone else sit next to Rodney at breakfast anymore, in the way when they teamed up John would always select Rodney to pair up with. Little things that gave it away. John probably hadn’t even been aware he’d been doing it. Until now.

Ilara smiled alluringly. “Marriage is a… flexible subject here on Tahlos. If a married person wishes to seek a… closeness outside of his legal bonds then he, or she, is free to do so.” She said, and started gazing into Rodney’s eyes again with such obviousness that it made John glad he wasn’t armed.

“Th… that’s very… progressive of you, I-Ilara.” Rodney stuttered out. At first he had been flattered, after all he did have a rather large ego and he loved it when people flattered him; not that it happened all that much out here in space… or even on Earth. But he had never before been so heatedly pursued it made him more than a little wary and uncomfortable. It was such a shame. His dream come true and all it was doing was freaking him out.

“Yeah well, what if his husband thinks otherwise!” John pointed out with bite to his words and a meaningful look. Rodney’s mouth dropped open. He would have made a great fly trap, standing there in the middle of the villager’s banquet hall, stunned expression, mouth open, eyes wide.

Ilara immediately became wary. She stepped back slightly, the tug of distaste marring her features. “You mean to say you are Dr McKay’s husband?” She asked.

Rodney stood there like a stone. John moved closer to Rodney, his hand hovering over the place his weapon normally hung in a reflexive action. “Yes,” he said, sounding very sure of himself for someone who had been forced to marry Rodney practically at gun point.

Rodney shook his head, although he could not articulate if it was out of denying John’s proclamation or in horror at this public discussion.

“That is unlawful! It’s disgusting! It’s a sin against the purpose of life! ARREST THEM BOTH!” Ilara screamed and suddenly the banquet hall fell silent. The older gentleman that had been discussing trade with Teyla hobbled over, followed by both Ronan and Teyla.

“What crime have these newcomers committed, Ilara?” He asked sombrely. Teyla looked pensive and curious.

“They are wed to one another.” She announced and behind them the villagers stirred and muttered. Rodney wanted to collapse on the floor. Only in the Pegasus galaxy could he be forced to marry a man on one planet due to an obscene and ridiculous belief, and on the next planet be persecuted for that very same thing.

“I do not understand,” Teyla said, trying to insert herself calmly into the situation.

“If what Ilara is telling me is true, then we do indeed have a grave problem, Teyla.” The older man said, looking very serious.

“It’s not true!” Protested Rodney loudly. John sent him a glare and even Teyla looked reproachful. “Well, okay it kind of is but we only got married because the people of this stupid planet believed that if two people stepped through the gate at the same time it meant they were destined to be together! Aliens made us do it! Well, not do it, do it, because we haven’t! Which is why we’re not really married!” Rodney was practically hyperventilating.

“This is the way of the Marin. We trade with them often. But I have never heard of such a rite being preformed on men.” The old villager told them.

“It is true, Raynad. We were sent there to investigate some energy readings picked up by a member of another team. Rodney and John came through the gate together accidentally, and it was witnessed by a village girl who ran to tell the Elders. This is an old tradition of the people which was started when the Ancestors were still the guardians of this galaxy. Now it is more common that a pair will be courting and they will ask one to step through the gate together.” Teyla informed Raynad. Unfortunately this did not seem to please the man, in fact if anything his face grew even more serious and his mouth taut.

“I am sorry, Teyla, but given this new information I cannot agree to trade with you. Arrest the two sinners and detain their escorts in the Stoneyard.” Raynad announced and before they knew it they were being shepherded into a grey stone courtyard with only one bolted door and little shelter from the elements.

“This is…! Teyla, can’t you get us out of this?” Asked Rodney, sounding both infuriated and scared out of his mind.

Teyla sent him a cool look. “I too am being detained, Rodney, I hardly believe I am in such a position as to free yourselves.” She reminded him. Ronan prowled the perimeter of the small stone yard.

“Why are they doing this, Teyla? I mean; on one planet they practically force us to marry and on another they’re ready to have us locked up and throw away the key for the same reason? Talk about inconstancies!” John said, eyeing the walls surrounding them. A solider looking for his escape route.

“As you may have noticed, John, the Wraith keep the peoples of this galaxy from creating any kind of strong alliance. There is almost no contact between worlds except as trading partners. We do not share customs and beliefs, therefore when one planet believes something another may disagree strongly. However there is often a taboo among the people of this galaxy surrounding same sex marriage as there are so few of us and the need to procreate is such a strong one. I am sorry this happened, I had not realised these people would so strongly disapprove of your bond to Rodney.” Teyla apologised.

“It’s not your fault, Teyla.” John assured her.

“No!” Rodney said loudly. “It’s your fault! Why couldn’t you just let the hot girl flirt with me!”

“Yes, she was hot Rodney, but now she’s out to kill you.” John pointed out hoping to distract from the ‘it’s John’s fault’ line of thinking. Besides they needed an escape plan not a blame game.

“Well that was bound to happen sooner or later,” Rodney admitted. “But I’d rather later and I’d rather she wasn’t trying to kill me because you couldn’t keep quiet about our fake marriage!”

John turned on Rodney. “It’s not a fake marriage, McKay!” He said, not even bothering to wonder why he was arguing this. It was finally fairly obvious even to himself now that he had feelings for Rodney beyond that of a friend or teammate.

“It was a shot-gun wedding held on a foreign planet due to some silly superstition that people who come through the Stargate together belong with each other. It isn’t even legal!” Rodney yelled back.

John had had enough of this. He grabbed Rodney by the shirt and pulled him to him. His mouth crashed down on Rodney’s giving neither of them a chance to chicken out or run away. John wasn’t surprised to find no resistance to the kiss, but it pleased him and awakened the hidden lust within himself. Soon his tongue was involved and Rodney was making pretty whimpering sounds that only encouraged John. It was the sound of Ronan’s polite coughing that finally broke the couple apart.

“Well, now that you’re officially married and all can we please get back to an escape plan?” Ronan asked, gesturing at the seemingly futile situation they now round themselves in.

“Right. Well. Yes.” Rodney said, trying to sound like he had his head in the game rather than… well rather than the fact he’d just been rather soundly kissed by his team-leader, friend, and… husband.

“That will not be necessary, Mr Dex, Teyla, Mr McKay, Major Sheppard.” Greeted Raynad. The plump grey haired man stepped into the courtyard flanked by two men armed with the weapons the Atlantis team had been asked to give up on their arrival to this planet. “I have contacted our associate among the Marin who confirmed your story. After my discussion with the Counsel, we agreed that since you are outsiders and residence of the City of the Ancestors then you shall be allowed to leave unharmed. But we cannot trade with you or your people. I am sorry, Teyla.” He said, sounding stiff rather than sorry.

“I too am sorry that this has ended like this, Raynad. We will be leaving now.” Teyla said and the team moved towards the door. They walked the half mile back to the gate in silence, all the time the villagers had their own weapons pointed at them. John walked closely next to Rodney. When eventually they arrived at the gate, John dialled Atlantis and sent his IDC through before letting Teyla, Rodney, and Ronan through. He turned back to the people once again, taking in their suspicious and disgusted looks. Raynad ordered his men to send the weapons through the gate and John followed with a nod, because hey; at least he was still alive and uninjured which was better than how most missions ended.

“What happened?” Elizabeth asked, alarmed to see the team back so early from their mission.

Teyla was the one to answer, with both John and Rodney staring at each other and Ronan standing stoically near by. “John and Rodney are married.” She announced, smiling softly.

“Again? How did it happen this time?” Elizabeth asked, believing Teyla meant they had gotten married again.

“No, Dr Weir, I mean to say, they are married finally.” Teyla phrased it delicately which would have been appreciated except the men in question were too busy mentally undressing each other in silence.

“Ah. Oh.” Elizabeth, ever the diplomat, did not know what to say in this situation as her cheeks reddened slightly and she took in the sight of her chief scientist and military leader eye flirting* with each other.

“I see. Um… you’re all dismissed.” She said. “Please report to Dr Beckett when you… have a chance.” She finished lamely and watched as the two married men hurried out of the room. Huh. Well wasn’t that something new.

 

END


End file.
